The Labokil Hives
The Labokil Hives are a number of massive subterranian labokil cities, each with complete political autonomy. These hives all have deep traditions and their own sense of identity. Affiliated Races The Labokil Noun: Labok Plural: Labokil Adjective Labokil, Labokili : Colloquial: Labbo/Labbos, Bokk/Bokki PLAYABLE RACE 'Base Stats:' : Strength: < 14 Intelligence: No modifier Wisdom: No modifier Dexterity: > 3 Constitution: > 3 : Charisma: < 18 Armor Class: 9 'Speed:' Overland: 6km per hour : Combat: 22/44 meters 'Special Rules:' : Sensitive Eyes: Provided there is some light to begin with, labokil suffer no penalties for being in low-light environments. They do suffer mild penalties equivalent to low-light penalties in other races for being in high-light environments without protection for their eyes. Whiskers: Unless they are obstructed, a labok’s whiskers allows them to know whether or not they can enter an opening without getting stuck. In addition, labokil are automatically able to tell if someone or something is within a meter of them, regardless of their other senses. Spatulae: Pads covered with setae on the wrists and feet of labokil allow them to scale any surface with sufficient surface tension. This includes vertical and inverted surfaces. Efficient Respiration: Labokil do not use their constitution modifier to save versus suffocation, and instead use a +2 modifier for each of the physical effect saves. : Siimil: Players wishing to play a labok must take the izrasha background package, unless there is a sufficient number (five to twelve) who wish to play as a siim. 'Biology and Appearance:' Labokil are small, hunched humanoids, with four limbs and two large, sensitive eyes. They are significantly weaker than most human beings, and even most Caelumnen could overpower one fairly easily. Their skin ranges from bright green to grey to brown, with most having a grey-green hue that makes them appear sickly to some. They are significantly more flexible than humans, and their wrists and feet are covered by a thin layer of tiny, retractable, hair-like spines that allow them to climb shear surfaces, and even hold a significant amount of weight upside-down. A number of whiskers usually grow from their shoulders, allowing them to more easily judge the size of their surroundings. Labokil tend to have long, pointed ears. While not strong enough to allow reliance on it, labokil have stronger senses of smell than most races, and they can usually recognize their family members (“siimalil”) from that alone. Their noses are flat and snake-like, and a number of small nostrils can be found on their backs as well. Their repertory system is significantly more efficient than a human’s and they are usually able to survive smoke inhalation, exposure to natural gases, and methane more easily than humans are. With the rise of transhumanism and physical augmentation becoming widely available, some labokil have taken to giving themselves prehensile mechanical tails, or in extreme cases a second pair of arms. 'Society:' The Labokil live in extensive underground networks, carved out over hundreds of years. Similar to a rabbit warren, only the most important structures are planned, such as great halls, palaces, and fortresses. This is somewhat reflective of their familial structure. The Labokil put a very great degree of emphasis on what is loosely translated as family. It is important to know however that these groups do not include children, who are raised communally. Labokil grow up “on the streets” as it were, receiving handouts and care from most any adults they encounter. Over time they begin to form close-knit bonds with their peers, usually in groups of five to twelve. These groups become “families,” or “siim” in their tongue, who spend the rest of their lives together. While not entirely romantic, these families are very close knit, and hold eachother in very high standards. Labokil will only ever mate with other members of this “siim” usually in orgies during a shared mating cycle. Internecine pairings are extremely taboo, akin to incest among humans. Labokil spawn genderless, and only develop sexual characteristics as they begin to hit puberty. This is also around the same time that they begin to form the siimial connections with others that allow them to reproduce. Rather than have the ability to mate at any time, labokil go in and out of heat, a monthly cycle that over time syncs up with their siim. Upon going into heat, they begin to form sexual characteristics, male or female. Any labok that becomes female usually has a gestation period of about three months, at which point they will birth a soft egg sack and deposit it into a shallow communal spawning pool. These egg sacks tend to produce three or four children in a litter. After this time, they will gradually revert back to their original, genderless state, usually in about two weeks. If a labok does not become pregnant, they will usually return to a genderless state in about a week. Spawning pools are tended by a number of siimil, increasing in number depending on the size of the pool. Pools are usually filled with a combination of amniotic fluid, warm water, and a thin paste of carefully selected foods. Siimil tending spawning pools are given a great deal of respect, and are often given first choice of food, to ensure the wellbeing of their young. In order to differentiate them from the rest of the populace, labokil who tend spawning pools are usually given some sort of distinguishing mark, varying depending on their hive. Some use ritual scarring, others tattoos, some use uniforms, liveries, or badges. When labokil come of age, they will either move into an abandoned room within a hive, or dig out a new one. The idea of building and filling these family rooms, or “siimer,” for one’s siim is very central to their culture, much like romantic intimacy is important to humans. Siimer are small, usually about the same size regardless of wealth. Most labokil dig shelves in the walls for sleeping, or hang hammocks from the ceiling. In the past, labokil would build a fireplace in the center of the siimer, necessitating an intricate web of upward-spiraling chimneys, but now most of them use a sort of space-heater, hot enough to warm the space and cook with, and bright enough to light up Siimer. Siimil share most all of their possessions, and siimer tend to be cluttered and cramped, filled with odds and ends that have been recently used. Walls are covered in carvings and drawings, remains from old games that have been played, and love letters between “siimalil,” or family members. The labyrinthine and ever-expanding nature of labokil hives makes public utilities an impossibility. Instead, labokil make largish batteries that they carry off to recharge at power-plants throughout the hive. Latrines are designed to deposit waste into tightly sealed containers that are given to farmers as fertilizer, and water is brought from reservoirs to their siimeril on a daily basis, for the purpose of cooking and washing. 'Economics:' While labokil use a gold-based currency like most races, they far prefer to barter, and are perfectly willing to make trades based on the perceived value of various items. Some small hives have been found to be operating entirely without currency. Certain members of labokil hives receive necessities, like food, energy, and water, for free. Tenders of spawning pools, priests, and water-workers all fall under this category. Beyond this however, everyone must find a way to make money and use it to provide for themselves. Even powerful political figures are required to find ways of making money for themselves, as they do not earn salaries, and the use of tax money for personal profit is seen as extremely corrupt. The structure of labokil society makes mass production almost prohibitively difficult. Merchants attempting to make a profit off of trade with them are almost always disappointed, finding that they will not be selling or buying large quantities of anything, but instead find their holds filled with endless amounts of random odds and ends, built, scavenged or found by any number of labokil over time. The exception to this is found when political leaders call out for the stock piling of one particular item or other, enabling them to save up and participate in normal trade. This tactic has been used by a number of more progressive hives, such as Uley-Khernoy, Uley-Nebo, and Uley-Khost. If raised from birth however, the labokil contentment with routine, and religious doctrine centered on other races has proven to make them a fairly excellent slave race. If unacquainted with their culture and customs, it is easy to make them reliable miners, factory workers, and plantation workers. A few powerful warlords have used such labokil, raised without access to their heritage (“alnykil”) as cannon fodder to supplement their armies. 'Military:' As labokil are exceedingly physically weak, and they are easily startled or frightened, their military doctrine is designed to make use of their great numbers, ability to easily traverse difficult terrain, and comfort in cramped spaces. Usually they will lure or attempt to lure opponents into carefully crafted kill zones. At the right moment, the labokil force will burst from hiding places, often within walls or on ceilings, simultaneously. This tactic in particular is favored by hives that have ties with the Caelumnen, adopting some of their tactics regarding psychological warfare. Labokil will shy away from any fight they do not feel absolutely certain they can win, and some commanders will refuse to attack until they outnumber their opponents five-to-one. If pressed, labokil will resort to guerilla warfare, and attempt to slowly pick off their opponents piecemeal. They have no concept of cowardice, and as such will never choose to stand and fight if flight seems a preferable alternative. Labokil military structure is similar to their political and societal structure. The key difference is the far tighter chain of command. Because the breaking of a siim is so traumatic for labokil, drafts or volunteer armies are impossible. Instead, siimil work as a unit themselves, with an overseer training them. The overseers themselves form a siim, and each report to either another rank of overseers. This pyramidal structure, leading straight up to a commanding siim, allows for flexibility and independence, while still providing as very clear cut set of ranks. Siimil rise through these ranks as they prove themselves on the battlefield, and are often given a distinguishing characteristic when they enter the military structure, usually a tattoo, brand, or scar. Their inability to mass produce means that most of the equipment used by the labokil is scavenged from various sources. They have no taboos associated with disturbing the bodies of the dead, even those of siimalil, and as such will often scour battlefields once the fighting is over. Once they obtain them however, they will usually make extensive modifications to suit their desires. Armor is often given the addition of ridges and spines to aid in climbing, and their helmets almost always see the addition of a distinctive ridged beak, in imitation of the Zmeyil. The Zmeyil 'Biology and Appearance:' The Zmeyil are enormous, generally about thirty to forty feet long, and weighing several tons. They are worm-like; with long tubular bodies that locomote by slithering. A pair of dexterous, clawed arms sprouts near the top of their bodies. Their necks are long and smooth, like the rest of their bodies, and their heads are serpentine and beaked, with a large lower jaw and a significant underbite. On the back of the neck they have a complicated series of frills, bony crests, and nostrils, which create a distinctive and colorful display. Zmeyil speak by manipulation of this area, opening and closing different plates, vibrating frills, expanding and shrinking resonance chambers, and exhaling through a set of dorsal vocal cords. This gives the somewhat unnerving effect of speaking without opening their mouths, and usually with several different voices simultaneously. They do however, have a set of vocal cords attached to their throat and mouth, but it is only able to produce simplistic grunts, roars, and hisses, and is only used to display exertion or extreme pleasure or displeasure. 'History:' According to most records, the Zmeyil arrived at the labokil colonies centuries ago. While the records vary as to why or how, they all agree that the Zmeyil were an old and powerful race, whose home had experienced some sort of cataclysm and driven them out. While both the Zmeyil and the labokil were isolated from the other known races at the time, there isn’t terribly much mystery surrounding the event. The labokil had expanded from their homeworld to a few rudimentary colonies within their solar system, but did not constant competition and conflict had been eating away at the race from the inside out for decades, and the threat of nuclear warfare was becoming ever more immanent. The arrival of the Zmeyil triggered a response in the labokil not unlike the reaction of the P’Tal’s arrival to the Srii archipelagoes. The Zmeyil were few in number, sick and weak, and outcasts from their own home, whose fate is still unknown. When they first made contact, their great technological superiority and size made them appear god-like to the scattered and diminutive labokil. While officially the labokil establishments tried to treat the Zmeyil as a political asset, and even a weapon, quickly a cult began to form beneath this, worshipping the Zmeyil as saviors of their race, meant to uplift the labokil from their lowly state, into a higher place. As this cult spread and grew in popularity, the Zmeyil began to integrate themselves into labokil culture. As the Zmeyil wormed their way down from the top, and the cultist spread up from the bottom, the establishment found itself between a rock and a hard place. Desperate, many nations declared martial law and began to hunt down any Zmeyil they could. As these extreme measures began to affect the populace, the Zmeyil formed an underground resistance movement, rebelling against the fascist establishment and placing the Zmeyil at the head of a new system of government. Religion and Politics The Zmeyil are the true rulers of the labokil. Each hive is ruled by a single Zmeya, who has absolute say on all decisions. The Zmeyil are an extremely long lived race however, and much of their lives they spend dormant, sleeping or simply observing the goings on in the world. When they do act, they often create poetry or great works of art, which are pored over endlessly by labokil priests. If the Zmeyil choose to take significant political action, it is a sign of great importance, and even those who had been the most outspoken against whatever action is chosen will not question it. A hive’s Zmeya is tended by a number of siimil of high-priests. There are usually four that attend at a time, but if there is a juvenile Zmeya, this number can rise to as many as nine. The high-priests, “zretil,” spend their lives caring for the Zmeya, washing it, feeding it, and keeping it comfortable. Only the zretil are allowed to see the Zmeya when the Zmeya is not in the great hall, an event which occurs during great celebrations (such as the bienniel Festival of the Candle, or “Svek-Ubkiy”) or in times or great crisis, such as a war. Zmeyil have been known to enter the great hall to execute those guilty of particularly heinous crimes, and to reward those guilty of particularly great deeds. The day-to-day political machinations of a hive are run by a council of siimil, each dedicated to the well-being of a certain branch of the hive. As hive expands, they often divide it into specific branches, similar to the concept of districts. Architecture and Vehicle Design Labokil ships are made from whatever is at hand, be it scrap, asteroids, or ships of other races. As they are not entirely capable of manufacturing their own ships as other races do, much of a hive’s fleet (if they have any) will be modified purchases, or bits and pieces that have been salvaged or stolen from elsewhere. While most labokil are more concerned with functionality than appearance, their ships and vehicles are often identifiable by tell-tale signs of rusted patchwork and effigies of Zmeyil. Labokil ships are extremely modular, making them almost infinitely reusable. This has given rise to the joke that labokil ships cannot be destroyed; they just split into more labokil ships. Architecture is hard to pin down, as the vast majority of labokil structures are little more than holes in the ground, but what can be gleaned from the few open hives is a fondness for tall pointed towers with slopping roofs. Notable Hives Uley-Khost: At the eastern edge of Taushik territory, and at the western edge of Anairan territory lies the grand hive of Uley-Khost, the tail-hive, so named for its wealth. The only way through the Broken Tooth Mountains for a great distance, Uley-Khost makes a key link between the FRA and The Pillar of Heb. A great number of inhabitants are wealthy enough to afford prosthetic augmentation and the addition of prehensile tails is extremely popular. Many Labokil view “Khostel” (members of said hive) as lavish and foppish. Za-Gorod and Pod-Gorod: ''More commonly known as Overton and Underton, the twin hive-cities resting between Afare-Pat and the Crown are by far and away the largest of all labokil hives in the Ikan System. Rather than merely being dug out of the ground, Underton rests in a massive underground cave, circling a huge central spire that extends upwards, marking the center of both cities. Overton and Underton are one of the few places in the system where labokil houses can be seen. Labokil from the cities are considered by other labokil to be extremely liberal and borderline heretical in some of their practices. ''Uley-Plot: Known to most Biashurites as Junkyard, Uley-Plot is famous as “the city that moves.” Constructed from the remains of first-wave colonist evaluation fleets, Junkyard is a conglomeration of floating hulks, all connected and covered with hundreds of makeshift-construction projects. Its Zemyil, a wiry creature known as Marskoy Volk, is famous for his active participation in the day to day running of the hive, buying and selling great quantities of trade goods wherever they go, earning a surprisingly comfortable living for most of the hive’s inhabitants. Plotel (members of Uley-Plot) are considered untrustworthy even amongst other labokil. Category:Factions